


Смерть, любовь и кенгуру

by Ulissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulissa/pseuds/Ulissa
Summary: Это непростой вопрос.





	Смерть, любовь и кенгуру

**Author's Note:**

> Сюрреализм, театр абсурда, Жану Кокто низкий поклон, цитата из пьесы отмечена звездочкой. Упоминаются некоторые принципы квантовой механики, Снейп - как кот Шредингера. Предупреждения про смерть персонажей не пишу, Гарри жив, а про Снейпа нельзя сказать ничего определенного, см. предыдущее предупреждение. А, еще есть кенгуру. Рейтинг за нецензурное слово. Черный юмор. ХЭ зависит от тебя, читатель.  
> Сердечная благодарность за редактуру - berenica!  
> Фик написан на фестиваль снарри-бинго  
> ps. Гарри читает Китса как есть, а мы — в переводе Сергея Сухарева.

— Гарри, а ты помнишь свою смерть?

Гарри удивленно моргнул.

— Да, вроде да. 

— И какой она была?

— В смысле?

— Как выглядела?

Гарри сердито повернулся к напарнику.

— Том, ты что? Как безносый ублюдок с палочкой она выглядела!

— А! Нет! — Том замотал головой, — Гарри, я ж не об этом! Это все знают. Я про другое.

— А про что тогда?

— Про Смерть. Гарри, мы же маги! А даже у магглов есть сказки, как к ним приходит прекрасная женщина… 

Гарри тихо засмеялся. Том был известен своей любовью к женщинам, прекрасным и не очень.

— Скелет с косой к ним приходит, а не прекрасная женщина. Да не было ничего такого. Дамблдора видел, правда.

— О Мерлин! 

— Не, он не как Смерть приходил. Он так. Прогуляться откуда-то вышел, наверное.

— Повезло, — теперь смеялся Том. — Я б не хотел, чтоб Смерть — старик с бородой. Эх, если бы я мог выбирать, я бы хотел, чтобы моя смерть была красивой. С роскошной грудью и с кудрявыми волосами. И дала бы мне выпить лучшего Огденского. А потом обняла.

— Том, а, может, живую женщину с грудью найти?

— Найдешь или нет — кто знает. А так — гарантия. Хотел бы я…

— Тебе, кажется, пора взять пару выходных. Чтобы не пришлось смерти ждать.

— Возьмешь тут, — проворчал Том.

Гарри вздохнул. Он тоже устал. Они вторые сутки стояли в карауле, редкой цепью разбившись вокруг большого здания. Он надеялся, что после Волдеморта все станет спокойно и светло? Ха!

Став аврором, Гарри продолжал делать все то же самое, что делал с одиннадцати лет. Искал неприятности себе на задницу, обезвреживал, спасал, дрался. Только это больше не было похоже на приключение. Безумие вечно, так иногда казалось Гарри Поттеру. Войны не заканчиваются. Войны не бывают разными, они все одинаковы. Погоня за властью, за бессмертием, за необыкновенной магической силой. Очередной псих, по вине которого они торчали в кустах на окраине какого-то заброшенного завода, называл себя Красным Рыцарем. Он убивал магглов, трансформируя их жизни в магическое охранное поле. Аврорат охотился за ним третий год.

— Я вот думаю, — пробормотал Гарри, — и что их на цветах заедает? Красный рыцарь, темный лорд. Фантазии никакой. Уф, через полчаса смена уже. Ты бы правда взял выходной. А то с такими мыслями на задание как-то не очень ходить.

— Да нет, — отмахнулся напарник, но услышать, почему он отказывается, Гарри не успел, потому что голоса их вдруг пропали.

Воздух стал стеклянным, и время сгустилось. Из-за угла ветхой постройки выбежала большая рыжая колли, радостно тявкнув, она рванулась к ним, а за ней устремился еще десяток таких же. Гарри выхватил палочку, но не мог произнести ни звука, да и беспалочковая магия не действовала. Собаки, улыбчиво разевая пасти, окружили их, и одна подбежала к Тому, ткнувшись лбом в ладонь. Гарри пробовал одно защитное заклинание за другим, а Том стоял, будто зачарованный.

А потом обшарпанная дверь склада открылась, и из нее выпорхнула женщина. С сияющим, радостным лицом, золотистыми кудрями и выдающимся бюстом, который почти не скрывало щедрое декольте.

— Томас! — ее грудной голос тек свободно, как река. — Не желаешь ли выпить перед дальней дорогой? 

— С вами, моя прекрасная леди, — все, что угодно! — восторженно ответил Том, пожирая глазами все сразу: бюст, бутылку, которую дама жестом фокусника достала из воздуха, и полный бокал. — Ох, Огденское! Да Мерлин меня побери, если я хоть раз пробовал такое!

— Не пей, идиот ты, да не пей же! — кричал Гарри, но с губ не слетало ни звука. Том словно забыл о его существовании, он пил большими глотками, любезничая с незнакомкой, вокруг прыгали колли, а потом Гарри заметил воронов.

Большие черные птицы примостились на ветке прямо у него над головой. Одна из них испустил низкий, громкий крик. Будто дерево треснуло до самых корней. И тут Гарри увидел кенгуру. Совершенно черного кенгуру. Он появился из-за того же угла, что и собаки, но направился не к Тому, а к нему, к Гарри. Сделав три больших прыжка, зверь остановился. И не прыгал больше, так и стоял, возя хвостом по земле и прядя ушами.

— Пиздец. Кенгуру, значит, — беззвучно выругался Гарри.

Том сделал последний глоток и отбросил стакан. Незнакомка распахнула объятия.

Лицо Тома, показавшееся над ее плечом, было абсолютно счастливым. Гарри он уже не видел. В руке незнакомки появились ножницы, ласково погладив Тома по голове, она отстранилась и легким движением отрезала прядь его волос.

— Ну вот и все, Томас, — проворковала она. — Идем со мной, воин!

Обнявшись, они двинулись к двери.

Гарри еще раз безуспешно попытался двинуться с места. Собаки бежали впереди парочки, оглашая двор приветливым лаем, дорога, по которой уходил Том, покрылась инеем.

— Том! — позвал Гарри.

Том уходил. Сделав шаг за порог, он исчез в дверном проеме, как будто и не было его. Гарри огляделся. Вороны кружили над головой, кенгуру косился, но сидел смирно. А потом дверь закрылась, а из окна рядом с ней на землю легко спрыгнул Снейп. Снейп, которого загрызла змея, который исчез неизвестно куда в тот день майской битвы. Гарри пригляделся.

Никаких шрамов на шее, и вообще, Снейп выглядел куда моложе, чем помнил Гарри. Только очень бледный, почти под цвет своей снежно-белой рубашки. Длинные черные волосы и огромный нос остались прежними.

— Ты Снейп?

— Обычно первый вопрос всегда про кенгуру, — ответил Снейп. — Но ты и тут отличился, Поттер.

— Если ты Снейп, то чего еще от тебя ожидать? Так значит, ты Снейп, и ты жив?

— Это непростой вопрос. Думаю, на него нет однозначного ответа.

— Почему я должен тебе верить?

— Ты и не должен, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Не хочешь — не верь. Это же не я у тебя спрашивал. Банку с тараканами я как-то не захватил.

— Том мертв?

— Да, — кивнул Снейп.

— Ага. Значит ты — Смерть?

— О нет. Это было бы слишком. Я всего лишь исполнитель, служащий.

— Разве у смерти есть нужда в слугах?

— Есть нужда, нет нужды… Ты неправильно ставишь вопрос. Просто все так устроено и все. Целое ведомство существует.

— Я же повелитель смерти… Ну, вроде как. Почему же я ничего не знаю?

— Должен тебя разочаровать, Поттер. У смерти нет повелителей. Есть только слуги, — Снейп изящно поклонился.

Кенгуру допрыгал до Снейпа и положил морду ему на плечо.

— Да-да, Пиздец, я помню, мы не можем задерживаться.

— Что? — опешил Гарри.

— Зовут его так. Это, знаешь ли, первое, что говорит каждый, кто его видит. Вот он и привык.

Снейп потрепал кенгуру по шее и вдруг оглушительно свистнул. Вороны в ответ заорали, слетелись в плотную тучу, и это было последнее, что Гарри видел.

***

— Где Том? — спросил Гарри, едва только пришел в себя.

— Мне очень жаль, — колдомедик, давний знакомый Гарри, дернул уголком рта. — А вот с тобой все в порядке. Даже контузии нет, чары показывают, что ты в полном порядке, хотя долго был без сознания. А ведь вас едва нашли под обломками! Там такое было… 

— Вот как, — Гарри потер рукой лоб. Он и правда чувствовал себя здоровым. — Могу я его увидеть? Тома.

— Гарри…

— Пожалуйста! Я понял, что он умер, но мне нужно.

— В соседней палате. Проводить тебя?

— Я сам, спасибо.

Гарри встал, встряхнулся и, накинув мантию, вышел за дверь. Пара шагов по коридору, и он очутился в палате, где лежало тело Тома. Лицо его было таким же счастливым, как в тот миг, когда он обнимал свою смерть. Гарри подошел ближе.

— Как же так, Том. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, все вышло, как ты хотел. Хоть это.

Краем глаза Гарри заметил легкое движение у дальней стены. Он застыл. Еще движение. Он резко обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на небольшое зеркало. Из которого за ним наблюдал Снейп. Он отпрянул назад, едва Гарри заметил его.

— Бомбарда! — заклинание вылетело раньше, чем Гарри успел подумать, что вряд ли он сможет навредить тому, кто за стеклом.

— Что случилось? — целитель был тут как тут.

— Прошу прощения, — Гарри снова поднял палочку: — Репаро!

— Гарри, прими успокоительную настойку.

— Какая, к Мерлину, настойка! Я что, думаете, мертвецов боюсь?

— Откуда я знаю? — целитель пожал плечами. — Но зеркало-то разбил.

— Показалось, — хмуро признался Гарри. Ему не хотелось рассказывать про Снейпа.

— Ладно. Я напишу, чтоб тебе дали внеочередной выходной. Не спорь. А сейчас отправляйся домой.

— Да я не спорю. Спасибо.

В выходной Гарри решил выспаться. Он действительно устал какой-то давней, серой усталостью, которая затуманивала голову.

Задернув полог, он откинулся на подушки. Было темно и тихо. Запах пыли, старых половиц, книг и мебели был даже уютным. После Хогвартса он все думал найти новый дом или квартиру, но так и не переехал с Гриммо 12. Как-то недосуг было. А потом незаметно привык. Хотя и не мог про себя называть это место «мой дом».

Заснуть не получалось. Гарри встал, набросил на плечи плед и пошел в спальню Вальбурги. Сюда он перевесил несколько старых портретов. Здесь же было старое-престарое зеркало, Гарри никогда не смотрел в него, ему казалось, что все затянуто черной паутиной. Отворив дверь, он тихо двинулся вперед, сжимая в руке палочку. Поначалу в темном зеркале отражались дрожащие огоньки свечей из коридора, но потом поверхность затуманилась и просветлела.

— Ага! — торжествующе прошептал Гарри. Так он и думал. Если какое зеркало и покажет совершенно другое место, из которого возник Снейп, то именно это.

В зеркале начали проступать контуры просторной комнаты. Окна до самого пола, столько света и воздуха! Гарри глазам своим не верил. Нестройно колыхались от ветра тонкие занавески. Камин, светлый деревянный пол, большой серый диван. У каждого из окон стояли высокие треноги со светильниками, и Гарри внезапно захотелось увидеть, как в сумерки они зажгутся и заполнят помещение теплым светом. Большой стол в углу был заполнен колбами, пробирками, грудами пергамента и прочими необходимыми для зельеварения вещами. На втором, низком и маленьком столике, рядом с затейливым канделябром стояла шахматная доска. Фигуры на ней были неподвижны. Но вот над черным ферзем буквально из воздуха соткалась полупрозрачная рука, которая передвинула фигуру вперед. Гарри уже привык к тому, что фигуры могут двигаться, но такие шахматы были ему в новинку.

— Сукин ты сын, — раздался голос Снейпа. — Гнусный ход.

Гарри пригляделся. Из-за скрытой в тени спинки кресла показался острый локоть. Знакомая ослепительная белизна рубашки. Прядь черных волос.

— Придется удирать, — Снейп передвинул своего слона назад.

Гарри затаил дыхание. Его не замечали. Он тихонько наблюдал за ходом игры: призрачная рука то брала паузы, а то двигала фигуры почти сразу. Снейп проигрывал, но очень медленно, и наблюдать за этим было приятно и умиротворяюще. Гарри вдруг ужасно захотел спать. Неслышно ступая, он отошел от зеркала и вернулся в постель. Он засыпал, улыбаясь и думая, что Снейп уже наверняка проиграл и теперь ругается с невидимым соперником.

Снился ему сад, полный цветущих вишневых деревьев. В нем — небольшой дом, с окнами до самого пола, и белые занавески надувались, как паруса. Было очень спокойно, только пахло почему-то не весной, а осенними листьями. 

***

Утром Гарри наскоро позавтракал и снова наведался к зеркалу. Там снова был день, и Гарри удивился, как празднично смотрелись стеклянные сосуды, в которых отражалось солнце. Каждая пробирка сверкала, жидкости переливались разными цветами, и очень хотелось рассмотреть это поближе. Похоже, в комнате сегодня никого не было. Гарри прижался к зеркалу вплотную, оперся о стекло рукой, и вдруг, повинуясь движению пальцев, стол с колбами и пергаментом приблизился, будто зеркало стало лупой.

— Ух ты! — выдохнул Гарри и снова пригляделся.

Если бы у него остались сомнения по поводу того, Снейп ли это, они бы исчезли сейчас. Пергаменты были заполнены заметками, и этот почерк Гарри узнал бы где угодно. Еще одно движение пальцев — и он смог разобрать буквы.

Но понять… Понять было невозможно. Это выглядело бессмыслицей.

_«Птицы поют пальцами».*_  
«Молчание тает быстрее льда».  
«Железные прутья обвивают землю как корни дерева-паразита».  
«Темные цветы понимания поднимаются из твоих глаз как кобры, раздувающие капюшон». 

Снейп что, стал поэтом? Это Снейп-то? С другой стороны, что Гарри о нем знал? В любом случае, если это и стихи, то он их не понял. Вспомнив про случай с Омутом Памяти, Гарри не стал читать дальше. Почему-то ему казалось, что зеркало не станет для Снейпа препятствием. Если Снейп — его персональная смерть, то можно умереть от чего-то получше, чем голова, пробитая банкой с тараканами.

Решив вернуться вечером, Гарри отправился в маггловский Лондон. У него сто лет не было отгула в середине недели. Он чувствовал себя очень странно, заняться было нечем. Выходные с Роном и Гермионой вошли в привычку, но куда деть себя в будний день? Неужели вся его жизнь свелась к работе в Аврорате?

И вот он видел, как смерть забрала Тома и, кажется, скоро заберет и его тоже. Он делал то, что должен был. Разве у него был выбор? Был, вспомнил Гарри. Почему тогда он бесцельно бродит по улицам, убивая время до следующего изматывающего дежурства? Гарри зашел в первую попавшуюся кофейню и заказал себе чашку. От кофе легче не стало, голова все еще была тяжелой. Гарри поймал себя на том, что все время оглядывается по сторонам: не появятся ли вороны и кенгуру. Или еще кто. Будто ткань мира надорвалась, и до него доносилась музыка, которую он не слышал, но знал, что она есть. Не в силах ни на чем сосредоточиться, Гарри вернулся домой и отправился прямо в комнату Вальбурги.

Он прошел к зеркалу, которое уже ясно показывало ту, другую комнату. Как будто антенну в маггловском телевизоре настроили, подумал Гарри. Приблизившись, он огляделся — снова никого. Только руки, появляющиеся прямо из воздуха, убирали со стола тарелку и столовые приборы: едва поднявшись над поверхностью, они таяли, как дым. Камин топился и слегка дымил. Снейпа не было. Гарри завертел головой и вдруг отпрянул от зеркала: из-за угла появился Снейп, так близко, что, если бы стекло не разделяло их, они бы столкнулись носами.

— Ага. Любопытный Гарри Поттер тут как тут, — проговорил Снейп, лениво растягивая слова. — Явился подсматривать?

— Ты первый появился в зеркале! — выпалил Гарри. Палочка была у него в руках, он отступил на шаг, держа Снейпа на прицеле.

— Поттер, не смотри мне в глаза, — Снейп поднял ладонь, закрываясь от его взгляда. — И убери ты палочку, Мерлина ради. Хочешь разбить еще одно зеркало?

— А куда смотреть?

— Да куда хочешь. Можешь на нос, например, с этим ты наверняка справишься.

— Ладно. — Гарри помедлил, и следующие слова вылетели сами собой: — А кенгуру -то почему?

— Так вышло. Его один понтифик нам отправил.

— Кто?

— Папа.

— Чей папа? — Гарри показалось, что он теряет нить разговора.

— Римский, Поттер! Ну что ты за неуч такой! — Снейп тоже отступил на пару шагов, повернул кресло к своему зеркалу и сел.

— Он его убил, что ли? И теперь у вас призрак кенгуру в почетном карауле?

— Да нет. У него какие-то свои отношения с нашим ведомством, а кенгуру он пристроил на волю. Живого. Ему в Ватикане плохо было.

— Логично, — покивал Гарри, пытаясь смириться с общим безумием ситуации. — И давно? В смысле сам понтифик-то жив?

— Откуда я знаю, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Когда кенгуру передавал — молодой был. А так к понтификам не я приставлен, это другой этаж даже.

— Этаж чего? — Гарри не мог удержаться, и вместо нормальных «как ты выжил», «где ты», «как ты нашел меня» все лепил один за другим совершенно идиотские вопросы. Может, Снейп к тому и стремился? Запутать его, сбить со следа. Гарри чувствовал себя, как щепка, попавшая в русло большой полноводной реки, которая, к тому же, текла задом наперед.

— Нашего ведомства. У нас тут бюрократия — никакому Министерству не снилось. Повестки, протоколы, вручения, сроки. Даже мне непросто было привыкнуть.

Гарри помолчал, потом кивнул.

— В Аврорате то же самое. Трое суток на операции и мили бумаг для заполнения, если ничего не получилось. Если получилось — в десять раз больше.

— Вот именно. Сейчас, погоди минутку.

Снейп повернулся к камину и щелкнул пальцами. Воздух и дым загустели и соткались в длинную полупрозрачную руку. Мгновение спустя в ней появился полный бокал, отсвечивающий на солнце соломенно-желтым, и призрачные пальцы поднесли его Снейпу.

— Твое здоровье, Поттер! — Снейп отсалютовал ему и пригубил вино.

— Э-э, спасибо, — Гарри растерялся. — И твое. Кстати, а что это за руки?

— Это големы, Поттер.

— Я думал, они из глины.

— Они из чего угодно. Глина — удел людей со слишком приземленным воображением.

— Хм. Это ты их придумал, значит? Из света и дыма?

— Из света и дыма, — Снейп отхлебнул вина и посмотрел в бокал на просвет, — очень поэтично, Поттер. Но нет, не я их придумал. Они вроде обслуживающего персонала. Прилагаются к служебной квартире.

Служебный браслет Гарри завибрировал, обрывая поток вопросов, которые снова его затопил.

— Меня вызывают, — мрачно сообщил он. — Снова что-то стряслось. И плевали они на выходной.

Снейп пожал плечами.

— А у тебя бывают выходные? — спросил Гарри, обернувшись у двери.

Снейп покачал головой. 

— Ты снова неправильно ставишь вопрос. Иди уже, Поттер. Спасай кого-нибудь.

И Гарри пошел.  
***  
В спасении нуждались нескольких испуганных ведьм. Когда Гарри аппарировал в Косой переулок, у кафе Фортескью была только толпа авроров и горстка паникующих обывателей.

— Ты представляешь, Гарри, этот сукин сын исчез прямо сквозь антиаппарационный купол! Теперь ничего не сделаешь. А я-то рассчитывал взять его, вот и вызвал тебя в подкрепление.

Гарри кивнул и огляделся. Некоторые маги и ведьмы выглядели помятыми. Одна из ведьм привалилась к двери кафе и тяжело дышала. Он шагнул к ней.

— Вам помочь, леди?

И без того широко раскрытые глаза ведьмы распахнулись и заблестели.

— Гарри! Гарри Поттер! Вы наш спаситель! — истошно заверещала ведьма, сделала шаг к нему, но рухнула на землю. Гарри предложил ей руку, она вцепилась в нее, приподнялась и второй обхватила Гарри за шею.

— Вы в порядке? — повторил он сквозь зубы.

— Ты пришел спасти нас! — брызгая слюной, завопила она ему прямо в ухо, попыталась обнять его и расцарапала бровь. Ведьма продолжала орать и, кажется, пыталась оторвать ему ухо. Смаргивая кровь, которая заливала глаз и очки, Гарри оглянулся. Его шеф мгновенно оказался рядом, протягивая портключ.

— В Мунго, Гарри. Даме явно не помешает консультация колдомедика. Ну а сам догуливай выходной, раз такие дела.

Опасаясь, что ненормальная разорвет его на куски или оглушит, Гарри воспользовался портключом. Он так спешил оказаться подальше, что сбежал, едва только ему удалось передать истеричную девицу в руки колдомедиков.

Дом встретил его привычной давящей тишиной. Гарри пошел в ванную и встал перед зеркалом. Порез был ерундовый, кровь уже почти свернулась. Очистив очки, он взял палочку, чтобы залечить его, но зеркало подернулось рябью, Гарри задел рану, и глаз тут же снова залило кровью.

— Твою мать, Снейп! — выругался Гарри. — Ты умеешь выбрать момент. Я чуть глаз себе палочкой не выбил.

— Ты с детства был склонен к дурацким травмам, Поттер, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Кто это тебя так отделал?

— Ведьма, — мрачно ответил Гарри. Он промокнул лицо полотенцем, но это не помогло.

— Неловок, как школьник! Ну что же, проверим, как ты мертвецов не боишься, — Снейп ухмыльнулся и достал из кармана брюк какой-то платок.

Сквозь заливающую глаза кровь Гарри разглядел перчатки. Длинные черные перчатки с яркой золотой вышивкой. Разгладив их от кончиков пальцев до локтей, Снейп подошел к зеркалу вплотную и положил руки на стекло. На Гарри уставилось два больших глаза, вышитых на ладонях. Через секунду стекло зеркало помутнело, потом почернело и вдруг исчезло. Снейп попытался перебраться через раму, попал ногой в раковину и выругался. Поерзал и, втиснувшись между стеной и раковиной, непринужденно спрыгнул.

— Ух ты! — выдохнул Гарри. — Это твои перчатки так делают?

— Это я так делаю. Поттер, не вертись, постой минуту спокойно.

Снейп аккуратно снял перчатки и спрятал их, только мелькнули затейливые орнаменты с глазами. Еще шаг, и он очутился совсем рядом с Гарри. Мягкое, неожиданно нежное прикосновение к векам заставило его закрыть глаза. Прохладные пальцы Снейпа легко прошлись по его ресницам, брови, лбу. Скользнули на скулу, а потом под подбородок.

— Готово. По крайней мере, второго шрама у тебя не появится.

— Спасибо! — Гарри мельком глянул в зеркало: ни следа крови или пореза. — Здорово. Эй! Ты что, из каждого зеркала за мной следить можешь? Это что, нормально, по-твоему? Это же моя ванная! А если бы я… мылся?

— Это было бы приятное зрелище. Уверен, я получил бы удовольствие, подглядывая, — спокойно ответил Снейп.

Гарри опешил. Как Снейп мог такое сказать? Так, как будто и в самом деле так думал. Впрочем, Гарри бы в голову никогда не пришло, что Снейп может так трогать. Его пальцы лечили, но еще они были такими мягкими. Ласковыми. Гарри покраснел. Все его возмущение внезапно испарилось, сменившись смятением. А если бы он был в душе, а Снейп смотрел? Было бы это так уж ужасно?

— Это была ведьма, — он неуклюже сменил тему. — Она нечаянно. Хотя на минуту показалось, что она хочет оторвать от меня кусочек и унести с собой.

— В следующий раз ведьмы разорвут тебя на части, как вакханки. Слышал эту историю? Там даже олени были.

— Не слышал. Иногда мне кажется, что они могут, — вздохнул Гарри, морщась.

— Ты все еще хочешь быть особенным? Избранным? Спасти всех?

— Да никогда я ничего такого не хотел! — поднял голос Гарри. — Ты что, всерьез снова завел эту шарманку про «новую знаменитость»?

Знакомое движение бровей. Гарри так не злился со времен школьных уроков зельеварения. Это было очень освежающе.

— Не хочу я быть никаким Избранным! И спасать мир меня достало до печенок, — продолжил он, жалея, что под рукой нет никакой банки, которую можно разбить. Снейп стоял спокойно, все еще насмешливо приподнимая бровь. — И я никогда этого никогда не хотел.

Снейп кивнул.

— Так за каким чертом ты спрашивал? Знаешь же все.

— Я спросил не для себя.

Гарри глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Какой в этом вообще смысл?

— А для кого?

— А кто тут еще есть, Поттер?

Очередной идиотский вопрос. Гарри возмущенно вскинул голову.

— Не смотри мне в глаза, я же говорил, — нахмурился Снейп.

—А почему, кстати? Ты убиваешь взглядом, как Горгона?

— Вот про Горгону ты знаешь, а про вакханок — нет. Как-то однобоко нынче учат.

— Ну просто Горгона, она, как Василиск, — начал Гарри, и тут Снейп захохотал.

Это было здорово. Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы Снейп так от души смеялся — и вообще, чтобы смеялся хоть как-то, если уж на то пошло.

— Серьезно, Снейп, почему?

Отсмеявшись, Снейп почесал нос и присел на край ванны.

— Как бы объяснить. Знаешь про кота Шредингера?

— Снейп. Мерлина ради, не говори, что за тобой ходит не только черный кенгуру от Папы, но и кот от Шредингера! А ведь вороны же еще! Это же зоопарк какой-то!

— Да нет, — Снейп отмахнулся, и Гарри пришлось удерживаться изо всех сил, чтобы не смотреть в его глаза.

— Кот Шредингера — иллюстрация типичного парадокса, который породила квантовая механика. Этот кот — участник мысленного эксперимента. Шредингер предложил представить, что кот ведет себя, как субатомная частица.

Гарри кивнул. Не то чтобы он понимал, что такое субатомная частица. Но Снейп объяснял так легко и увлеченно, если бы на зельях было хоть наполовину так — Гарри бы попытался стать зельеваром, а не аврором.

— Тогда идем дальше: представь, что кота поместили в ящик, который при определенных условиях высвобождает смертельный яд.

— Жестоко!

— Это мысленный эксперимент, не будь таким конкретным. А дальше и возникает парадокс: пока мы не открыли ящик — кот и жив и мертв одновременно.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы не знаем, соблюдены ли условия высвобождения яда. Но если открыть ящик — мы получим однозначный вариант. Живого кота или мертвого кота.

— Ну и что это значит? — Гарри прикладывал все усилия, чтобы понять, но градус абсурда был все еще пугающе высок.

— Это значит, что единого исхода не существует, пока исход не будет измерен или увиден. До момента, когда наблюдатель встречается с объектом наблюдения, существует все множество возможностей разных исходов. И значит, кот существует в размазанном между жизнью и смертью состоянии. Он и жив и мертв одновременно.

— Но ведь так не бывает!

— Именно это и хотел продемонстрировать Шредингер. Это же парадокс! У корпускулярно-волновой теории много проблем. Например…

— Подожди, — взмолился Гарри. — Я же про тебя спрашивал! Ты ведь не кот Шредингера!

— Нет?

— О Мерлин. Так. Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что ты на самом деле жив?

— Поттер, я хочу сказать, что нет однозначного ответа на этот вопрос. И что смотреть в глаза тому, кто на службе у смерти — не самая разумная идея. Тут нет хода назад.

— Но кот…

— Да, если очень огрубить, можно сказать, что я примерно, как этот кот. Кстати, некоторые считают, что парадокс касается и наблюдателя тоже. Как только ты становишься тем, кто фиксирует состояние системы, ты и сам меняешься. Или вот еще вариант: в момент наблюдения вся вселенная разделяется на две. На ту, где ты видишь живого кота, и ту, где ты видишь мертвого.

— Я рехнусь сейчас.

— Поттер, если упростить до полного недоразумения, можно сказать так: глядя прямо на предмет, мы утверждаем его в какой-то вероятности и утверждаемся в ней сами. Не нужно делать этого, если ты не полностью уверен в том, какой вариант тебя устраивает.

Гарри помолчал.

— Знаешь, мог бы и просто сказать, чтоб я не смотрел.

— Я с этого начал.

— А, точно.

— Поттер, должен сказать, твое гостеприимство поражает. Или, общаясь со мной в ванной, ты намекаешь на совместный душ?

Гарри вспыхнул.

— О, прости, я…

— Я понял. Берегись вакханок, — Снейп достал свои глазастые перчатки, быстро натянул их и, прикоснувшись к зеркалу, снова заставил стекло исчезнуть. Гарри, все еще смущенный, наблюдал, как он перекидывает ногу через раму, как под брюками прорисовываются худые бедра и ягодицы. В конце концов, Снейп говорил в глаза не смотреть, значит на задницу — можно.

Снейп обернулся через плечо и ухмыльнулся так, что Гарри испугался, не сказал ли он это вслух. Перчатки коснулись зеркала с другой стороны, и оно потемнело. Гарри опустился на унитаз и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

***  
После очередного дежурства Гарри понял, что спешит домой. И не просто домой, а в комнату Вальбурги, к зеркалу. Поежившись, он вспомнил Хогвартс и аппарировал к крыльцу знакомого дома.

— Я знаю, сегодня четверг, а не суббота, но я подумал… — начал он, но Гермиона обняла его, и он бросил оправдываться.

— Не пускай его, Гермиона, у нас пицца только на двоих! — раздался голос из квартиры, и Гарри рассмеялся. На секунду он пожалел, что не захватил хоть чего-нибудь к чаю, но тут же забыл об этом.

— Проходи, поделим ее по-братски, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона. — Она еще горячая.

Они уселись за маленьким столом и набросились на пиццу. Как же ему сказочно повезло, думал Гарри. Можно просто прийти сюда и все. И не нужно ничего объяснять. Можно просто быть рядом. Быть собой. Хотя как раз сегодня он пришел не просто так. Ему и правда было неуютно, и не потому, что он боялся умереть. Не хотелось рассказывать друзьям про Снейпа, но как бы прояснить ситуацию окольно, не задавая прямых вопросов? Гарри откусил кусок, чуть не обжег губы сыром и отхлебнул сливочного пива.

— Как вы думаете, Снейп мертв?

Рон хмыкнул, а Гермиона уронила свой кусок на тарелку и посмотрела на Гарри с сочувствием.

— Гарри! Неужели снова? Ты не виноват в этом, я ведь…

— Я не про это! Я помню все, что ты говорила, и про виноват-не виноват, и вообще. Я хотел про другое спросить. Вот правда: мертв или нет, как вы думаете? Тела ведь не нашли?

— Гарри, это ж Снейп, — сказал Рон. — С ним вообще все, что угодно, может быть.

— Думаешь, он мог выжить? Но почему тогда никто не знает об этом?

— А многие хотели бы знать? — спросила Гермиона.

— В Аврорате было расследование, — кивнул Гарри. — Но ничего не удалось обнаружить. Впрочем, искали не очень старательно.

— Вот именно. И потом, Гарри, это же Снейп, — Гермиона повторила слова мужа. — Если он и жив, он просто не хочет, чтобы его обнаружили.

Или хочет, подумал Гарри. 

Он вспомнил, как Снейп поглаживал его под подбородком, и чуть не покраснел. Машинально оглянулся, нет ли в комнате зеркал — зеркал не было. Гарри уставился на кружочки колбасы на своей пицце.

— Вот профессор Бинс, он же был мертв? Но при этом работал в Хогвартсе…

— Гарри, всякое случается, — сказал Рон. Он уже расправился со своей долей и откинулся на спинку стула. — Бинс вон не заметил, что умер. Может, Снейп не заметил, что выжил. Кто его знает.

— А почему ты вдруг вспомнил про него, Гарри? — Гермиона пристально посмотрела на него. — У тебя снова кошмары?

— Нет. Не волнуйся. Все в порядке, правда.

Гарри вдруг вспомнил Сириуса. Возможно, он тоже не мертв. Просто существует где-то еще. Если Сириус существует, уж он-то точно не стал бы слугой, как Снейп. Сириус и горы документации… Сириус и служебные обязанности… Невозможно! Скорее уж, он рассекает на мотоцикле по самым глубинам ада. На минуту Гарри стало горько. Он видел Снейпа, а Сириус не навестил его. Впрочем, может быть, он просто не может? Или могут только те, кто на службе?

— Эй, Гарри, точно все в порядке? — спросила Гермиона.

— Ага. Ладно, спасибо вам. Я пойду, наверное. Увидимся в воскресенье, ладно?

Дома Гарри сразу направился в комнату Вальбурги. Он был зол и не мог разобраться, почему.

Он давно перестал ненавидеть Снейпа, потому что ненавидеть мертвеца — совсем уж пустое дело. Он жалел его. Потом, постепенно, Гарри стал чувствовать уважение, даже зависть. Ему стало казаться, что Снейп — самый храбрый человек, которого он встречал в жизни. Храбрый. Верный, несгибаемый и упрямый.

А нынешний Снейп… Каким он был? Слуга смерти с удобным домом и шахматами на досуге. Сидит там, как принцесса, в своей хрустальной башне. Или в башне из слоновой кости? Гарри не помнил точно. И на все ему наплевать. Служит. Выполняет протоколы. Ходит с воронами и кенгуру, что за бред! А был ли Снейп когда-нибудь таким, как думал о нем Гарри?

— Снейп! — позвал он, едва войдя в комнату.

Никто не отозвался. На этот раз в комнате был вечер, и в светильниках горел оранжевый огонь. Углы комнаты прятались в тенях. Неужели никого?

— Снейп! — снова позвал он. — Где ты, черт побери?

Молчание. Гарри стало грустно. Он встряхнул головой. Что с ним происходит? Он бежит домой, чтобы поругаться с не совсем существующим Снейпом? Докатился. Он повернулся, но вместо того, чтобы пойти заварить себе чаю, пододвинул кресло к зеркалу, опустился в него и стал смотреть, как колеблется пламя и как пляшут тени на стенах той, другой комнаты. Она выглядела такой уютной. Гарри вдруг ужасно захотел попасть туда. Ему казалось, там должна быть совершенно особенная тишина, не такая, как у него.

— Снова подглядываешь, Поттер, — глубокий голос Снейпа застал его врасплох.

— Тебя долго не было.

— Полагаешь, я должен появляться по первому твоему зову? Разочарую тебя: нет. Не должен.

— Я и не думал! — смешался Гарри.

— Что ты вообще забыл здесь? Разве тебе нечем заняться вечерами? Или такое у тебя представление о хорошей компании?

— В хорошей компании я уже был сегодня, — съязвил Гарри. — Хочется разнообразия.

— Не хватает опасностей на работе? Не можешь ты не искать приключений, Поттер.

— Да разве это сойдет за опасность. У тебя прямо комната отдыха.

— О да, беснующихся ведьм и маньяков под кроватью я не держу.

— Знаешь, это даже немного удивительно, — Гарри встал и подошел ближе к зеркалу. — Вся эта твоя идиллия.

— И что же тебя удивляет?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Гарри, а потом выпалил: — Черт, да все удивляет! То, что ты теперь, как примерный клерк: протоколы, служба, все это… И это ты, ты, который в жизни ни с чем смириться не мог!

— Вся моя чертова жизнь была одна сплошная история смирения, Поттер, тебе не кажется?

— Нет! Ты всегда оставался собой! И ты не мог смириться даже с такой незыблемой вещью как вечная тупость студентов!

— Потому что она не незыблема. Попадались и талантливые. К тебе это не относится, конечно.

— Все равно, — Гарри, распалившись, несся вперед на волне гнева. — Ты был самым храбрым человеком, которого я знал! А теперь кто ты? 

— Кто я? — эхом откликнулся Снейп.

Гарри слегка смутился. Наверное, неловко в лицо говорить человеку, что он на побегушках у смерти.

— Ну, засел тут, пьешь вино, играешь в шахматы. И ничего тебя не волнует.

— Я не пойму, ты осуждаешь или завидуешь? — ухмыльнулся Снейп. Похоже, ему было весело. 

— Ты как будто рад этому всему! Как будто сам выбрал, кем тебе быть, и доволен.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что не у каждого есть выбор? Впрочем, у тебя-то есть. Ты доволен своим выбором, Поттер? — Снейп смешно наклонил голову, будто внимательно приготовился слушать ответ.

Гарри это разозлило еще больше. Он не хотел говорить о своем выборе. Он хотел дальше орать на Снейпа. Он подошел к зеркалу вплотную и положил на него ладони. 

— Как ты его открываешь?

— Служебные полномочия, Поттер. Взбалмошным юношам удается не все, иногда просто желания недостаточно.

— Издеваешься, — кивнул Гарри. — Я помню, у тебя были перчатки.

— Попробуй и ты открыть так, как будто на тебе перчатки, — издевательский тон Снейпа был таким знакомым.

Гарри сам не знал, почему ему так приспичило пройти через зеркало. Он призвал перо и нарисовал на ладонях глаза, похожие на те, что запомнились ему с вышивки. Приложил ладони к стеклу.

— Ну как? — спросил он. Была небольшая надежда, что сработает, хотя предположение было абсурдным.

— Удивительное воображение, Поттер, — Снейп изобразил аплодисменты. — Могу добавить пару баллов за технику рисования. Не думал податься к магглам, стать татуировщиком?

— Все бы тебе издеваться. Ну правда. Пусти меня к себе.

— К себе? Но зачем тебе?

— Пожалуйста, Снейп.

Гарри, помня о коте Шредингера и прочем, старался не смотреть Снейпу в глаза, поэтому смотрел на губы. Они дрогнули, когда он попросил.

— Черт с тобой, Поттер. Заходи.

Снова из карманов брюк появились перчатки с золотыми глазами. Гарри гадал, как они могли там уместиться. Едва стекло исчезло, он перепрыгнул через раму и столкнулся со Снейпом.

— Я же сказал: заходи, — проворчал тот. — Если ты ждешь объятий, подожди немного, мне нужно снять перчатки.

Гарри шарахнулся, чуть не опрокинул кресло и досадливо закусил губу. Как он умудряется выглядеть так по-идиотски? Кстати, что вообще он здесь забыл?

Гарри прошел через комнату, дотронулся до занавесок и выглянул в окно. Густые сероватые сумерки окутывали цветущие деревья. Вишни и яблони, кажется. Гарри вдохнул полной грудью. Воздух был прохладным, вкусным, только вот аромата цветов не было. А вот дрова, потрескивающие в камине, пахли и еще как. Здесь действительно было невероятно уютно и спокойно, хотя Гарри и понятия не имел, где это «здесь» находится. В тишине сразу прояснилась голова — он уже так привык к тому, что в виске постоянно ныло, что и не замечал. Почему у Снейпа он чувствовал себя лучше, чем дома? Тут было чему возмутиться.

— Значит, вот твое убежище.

— Значит так, — кивнул Снейп.

— Ушел на покой, — попытался съязвить Гарри. — Досрочная пенсия.

— Я вообще-то на службе. Хотя не имею ничего против покоя. Приятное, знаешь ли, разнообразие.

— Приятное?

— Разумеется. Тем более даже тут покой весьма относительный. Вот, например, сейчас мое одиночество скрашивает твоя очаровательная компания.

— Снейп! — Гарри вспыхнул. — Неужели тебе все безразлично? У нас сейчас новый маньяк…

— Маньяки — не моя компетенция, это тоже другой этаж.

— Тебе действительно больше ничего не интересно, кроме того, что положено по инструкции?

— Почему же, — пожал плечами Снейп, — у меня наконец появилось время для по-настоящему интересных занятий. Для разработок, например.

— Вот это твои разработки? — Гарри подошел к столу и схватил пергамент. Снейп безмятежно наблюдал за ним.

— Вот это, что это?! — продолжил Гарри, потрясая пергаментом. — Это же чушь! «Птицы поют пальцами»! Птицы не пальцами поют! Тоже мне, стихоплет!

— Что ты городишь? — нахмурился Снейп и глянул на пергамент.

— А это? «Не сокрушайся сердцем, плоскость, на которой ты стоишь, станет вертикалью» — это вообще как?

— Все-таки любовь к простоте и конкретике тебя подводит, — Снейп рассмеялся, покачав головой. — Надо же. «Не сокрушайся сердцем». Да ты поэт. Ничего похожего там не написано, никаких стихов, Гарри.

— А что?

— Это прописи. Формулы зелий.

— Как? Я же… — Гарри повертел в руках пергамент. — Я вижу не то?

Снейп кивнул.

— Ты вообще не должен был сюда попасть. Но, как обычно, правила тебе не писаны… Так что чего удивляться, что ты читаешь «что-то не то».

— Ну и что это за зелье? «Не сокрушайся», а? — вся злость испарилась, как не было. Что с ним происходит? И правда было интересно.

— Антидепрессант.

— С ума сойти! — Гарри задумался. — У тебя депрессия?

— Нет, конечно! С чего бы?

— Ну, если ты антидепрессант варишь.

— Опять конкретика, Поттер! Включи воображение! Я не для себя, я вообще!

— А как ты его испытываешь тогда?

— Вот, наконец-то хороший вопрос. На големах. Ты их уже видел.

Гарри почувствовал, что сходит с ума. Со Снейпом всегда так.

— У големов бывает депрессия?

— И снова хороший вопрос! Растешь на глазах, Поттер.

— Да у меня крыша уже поехала, — огрызнулся Гарри, — я вообще не знаю, на каком я свете!

— Наконец-то! Адекватное восприятие ситуации и способность мыслить логически. Поздравляю. Так вот, у големов не бывает депрессий.

Гарри с облегчением выдохнул.

— Но я индуцирую ее одним зельем и потом пытаюсь вылечить другим.

— Вот это ты можешь, это да. Вызвать депрессию — это у тебя должно хорошо получаться.

— У меня большая практика.

Гарри зевнул. Он вдруг почувствовал, что очень устал.

— Поттер, отправляйся домой.

— Да, ты, наверное, прав, — кивнул Гарри. — Спасибо, что пригласил.

— Я не приглашал, — Снейп натягивал перчатки.

— Ты пустил. С твоей стороны это равносильно приглашению на гербовой бумаге с золотым тиснением.

— Как впустил, так и выпускаю. Выметайся домой, Поттер.

***  
— Гермиона, а у тебя есть стихи?

— У меня нет. Но у нас есть поэтические сборники. И Шекспир, и Блейк, между прочим, его цитируют даже в магическом мире.

— Хм. А можно будет как-нибудь посмотреть?

— Да, пожалуйста. Можешь взять с собой. — Гермиона показала на книжную полку.

Гарри взял с полки пару книг и устроился у окна с бутылкой сливочного пива, Гермиона читала в плетеном кресле напротив. Рон должен был скоро прийти, ужин был почти готов. В уютном молчании они пили пиво и шелестели страницами, и Гарри думал о том, до чего ему повезло с друзьями.

Почитав маггловские стихи, Гарри решил про себя, что у Снейпа были не хуже. Особенно учитывая то, что это были не стихи. Если он не врал, конечно. По крайней мере, они были короче, и это было большим достоинством. Он перелистнул страницу сборника и замер.

_«Одно воспоминанье о руке,_  
Так устремленной к пылкому пожатью,  
Когда она застынет навсегда  
В молчанье мертвом ледяной могилы,  
Раскаяньем твоим наполнит сны,  
Но не воскреснет трепет быстрой крови  
В погибшей жизни... Вот она — смотри:  
Протянута к тебе». 

Он перечитал и задумался. Тот, кто протягивал руку, — жив или мертв? Это предостережение или воспоминание о кошмаре? Он вспомнил руки Снейпа на своем лице. Видимо, теперь ему недолго осталось — если Снейп все-таки был слугой смерти, и Гарри видел его, наверняка он скоро умрет.

Или нет?

— Гермиона, а кто такой Китс? Он тут про руку пишет.

— Ох, у него такая грустная история. Он умер от чахотки совсем молодым, и все критики ругали его. И он был очень бедным, и не смог жениться на девушке, которую любил.

— От чахотки?

— Ага. Ужас, верно? Сейчас ее научились лечить, но тогда… Он очень любил жизнь, но все время писал про смерть, наверное, пытался смириться с тем, что умирает. А прославился он только после смерти. Написал для себя эпитафию, которую выбили на могильном камне: «Здесь покоится тот, чье имя написано на воде». Представляешь?

Они помолчали.

— Наверное, очень страшно знать, что умираешь, — сказала Гермиона. — И не зачем-то, а от дурацкой болезни, которую не умеют лечить. И я до сих пор боюсь думать о том, каково тебе было тогда.

— Ты тоже была готова умереть, и Рон, — Гарри пожал плечами. Он помнил свой страх тогда, но сейчас страха почему-то не было. — Так что не сильно страшнее, чем вам.

— Хорошо, что ты все-таки вернулся, — улыбнулась она.

Сердце болезненно сжалось: ему не хотелось бы покидать Рона и Гармиону. Но во второй раз это уже не так страшно и больно.

— А есть у магглов истории про то, как кто-то возвращался оттуда?

— Хм, — хмыкнула Гермиона, — ты хочешь сказать, помимо Библии?

— Ой, да. В смысле, были еще?

— Я вспомнила, есть одна история, но она не про возвращение, а про безуспешное бегство, — Гермиона встала и нашла книгу на полке. — Слушай. Это Моэм.

_«Жил в Багдаде купец. Послал он слугу на базар за товаром, но тот прибежал назад, бледный и дрожащий, и сказал: «Господин, на базаре в толпе меня толкнула какая-то старуха; я оглянулся и увидел, что меня толкнула сама Смерть. Она посмотрела на меня и погрозила мне. Господин, дай мне коня, уеду я из этого города, скроюсь от своей судьбы. Поеду я в Самарру, где смерть не найдет меня. Дал купец слуге коня, сел слуга на коня, вонзил шпоры ему в бока, и помчался конь со всех ног. А купец пошел на базар, разыскал в толпе Смерть, подошел и спросил: «Почему ты погрозила моему слуге, когда увидала его нынче утром?»  
— Я не грозила ему, — ответила Смерть. — У меня лишь вырвался жест удивления. Я не ожидала увидеть его в Багдаде, потому что сегодня вечером у нас с ним свидание в Самарре»._

— Свидание со смертью, — задумчиво кивнул Гарри. Значит, вот кого невозможно обмануть — смерть.

— Ха! Уж тебе ли это говорить!

Гермиона хихикнула, и они хором рассмеялись.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь про истории, Гарри? Мне кажется, писатели просто придумывают то, что им в голову придет. Надо убить героя — убивают и сочиняют красивую историю, а надо наоборот — будет наоборот, и тоже придумают что-то романтичное. Ну где тут искать правду?

— А может и нет никакой другой правды, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Эй, о чем это вы тут? — в дверях появился Рон. — Джордж принес в магазин броненосца! Вы только представьте! На него некоторые чары не действуют, отскакивают от панциря!

— Волшебного броненосца? — спросил Гарри, не успев переключиться.

— Почему, нормального.

— А зачем вы его зачаровывали?

— Гарри, ты не поверишь, на что способен броненосец, если его запустить в волшебный магазин! У них явно какие-то странные отношения с магией! Я напишу Чарли, ему понравится…

Гарри слушал про броненосца, ел рагу и думал, что подают на ужин Снейпу големы.

***  
К среде Гарри стало казаться, что этот ужин с броненосцем приснился ему десятки лет назад. А в четверг и вовсе поблек, стал ненастоящим воспоминанием. Каждую ночь он погружался в мутные, выматывающие сны. В них было серое небо и одна только пыль кругом, и он с трудом дышал. И откуда-то, с другого конца бесконечности, до него доносились… слова? Мысли? Он не мог разобрать. А потом он чувствовал прикосновение: твердое, уверенное. Его ладонь сжимала другая рука. И казалось, что еще ничего не потеряно, что все годы бесконечных войн исчезнут, отмененные одним лишь словом. И вот-вот он вспомнит, как пахнет просыпающаяся после дождя земля, и сбросит тяжелый хмель сна и усталости. Он пытался понять, чьи эти мысли и чья рука, но не мог. Пока однажды не проснулся от удивления, и произнес имя вслух.

Северус.

***  
Гарри стоял в душе целую вечность, прислонившись, прислонившись лбом к холодной плитке.

Сегодня он видел смерть. Не Снейпа, никаких птиц или собак. Просто на его глазах умер человек. Еще один человек. При задержании напарник Гарри был неосторожен и не только обезвредил, но и прикончил мальчишку. Потом с сожалением пожал плечами: ну, мол, неприятность, попытки сопротивления аресту.

Гарри тошнило. Этот мертвец никак не шел у него из головы: залитые кровью волосы, торчащий нос… Он был идиотом, он даже убивал, но он был таким юным и теперь ничего не сможет исправить. Ни он, никто другой.

Голова была как свалявшейся ватой набита. Почему он не видел слуг смерти? Может быть, неразумных последователей маньяков забирает кто-то другой? Как сказал бы Снейп, «с другого этажа». Голос Снейпа из воспоминаний монотонно звучал в ушах, сливаясь с журчанием воды, и Гарри это умиротворяло. Пока он не разобрал слова.

Что он там говорил? «Все еще хочешь быть Избранным? Спасти всех?»

Какая же редкая чушь. Злости не было. Что там было еще?

«Я спросил не для себя».

Снейп и так знал. А знал ли он, Гарри? Ему ведь надоело спасать, давно надоело. Он не хотел быть Избранным. Так какого черта? Глаза распахнулись сами собой.

Он не мог додумать мысль до конца, но знал, что нужно, чтобы это получилось. Гарри выключил воду, вытерся, влез в джинсы и, накинув полотенце на плечи, пошлепал босиком в комнату Вальбурги. Если Снейпа не будет, он просто поспит в кресле перед зеркалом.

Но Снейп сидел за столом, что-то черкал в пергаменте и поглядывал на кипящее в колбе над горелкой изумрудное зелье. Гарри подошел к зеркалу, пытаясь не шуметь. Можно подождать подходящего момента, чтобы не отвлекать. Если он не уснет, ожидая.

— Поттер, ты к зеркалу, как на работу, ходишь, — Снейп даже не оглянулся, продолжая писать.

— Наоборот, — признался Гарри.

— Наоборот? — Снейп повернул голову и усмехнулся. — Точно. Вряд ли ты ходишь на работу в одном полотенце.

— Прости, — до Гарри только сейчас дошло, как он выглядит. Голова гудела. — На мне еще штаны. Можно мне зайти к тебе?

— Препираться со мной ты и через зеркало можешь, Поттер. Я послушаю, что еще тебя возмущает, а ты будешь показывать пальцем, хмурить брови и махать полотенцем. По-моему, неплохой план.

— Я хочу поспать. Я просто хочу поспать, чтобы хоть во сне отдохнуть, просто поспать, — Гарри прильнул к стеклу, смежил веки и произнес, почти засыпая, — Северус, пожалуйста!

— Ты стоишь тут перед зеркалом в джинсах и полотенце, называешь меня по имени и хочешь поспать у меня, я верно понял?

Гарри кивнул.

— Ладно. Тогда иди ко мне, — Снейп надел перчатки, приложил их к зеркалу и в следующую секунду коснулся Гарри, но тут же убрал руки.

— Перебирайся.

Гарри перелез через раму и оказался в другом мире. Тишина была, как теплое молоко.

Пока Снейп водил перчатками по зеркалу, Гарри прошел пару шагов и рухнул в кресло перед камином. Тут же занялись пламенем дрова, уютно запахло дымом.

— М-м, — невнятно промычал он, — как же у тебя спокойно.

— Ты вроде бы спать собирался? — Снейп уже снял перчатки и протянул ему руку. — Тогда вставай, спать лучше в постели.

— Что, даже чаю не предложишь для начала?

— Предложу кофе. Но потом. Давай, вставай.

Гарри принял предложенную руку и поднялся. Он чувствовал себя столетним стариком. Десяток шагов до кровати он прошел, как милю. Почему у Снейпа три подушки? Впрочем, какая разница. Выглядели они как предел мечтаний.

— Ложись.

И Гарри лег. Он откатился к стене, укутал плечи полотенцем и положил руку под подушку. Уже засыпая, пробормотал:

— Я и тебе место оставил.

***

Гарри спал целую вечность. Постепенно просыпаясь, он поймал обрывок видения, очень странного и очень яркого.  
Он покачивался в больших руках, и на его лицо падали теплые капли. Темноту за закрытыми веками сменило чередование света и тени. Это Хагрид несет его, вспомнил Гарри. Это Запретный лес вокруг, и Хагрид плачет, думая, что он мертв. А он умудрился не умереть. И теперь чувствует себя таким живым. И эта темнота, которую прорезают лучи света, эта ночь и холодный воздух — все это жизнь.

Это было сильно и хорошо до слез. Гарри забыл, как это здорово — просто быть живым. Просто дышать, вдох-выдох, грудь надувается, сердце бьется. Сколько в этом радости! Он не хотел просыпаться, боясь потерять это чувство, но обнаружил, что на самом деле уже проснулся. И хрупкое ощущение только окрепло, не потерялось.

Открывая глаза, он почувствовал, как легкие пальцы касаются его виска.

— Не смотри мне в глаза, — тихий голос Снейпа раздавался прямо у его уха. Сквозь ресницы Гарри видел его гладкую щеку, подбородок и губы. Снейп улыбался. Зрелище было удивительно правильным, как будто он уже сто лет просыпался и видел перед собой это лицо, привык к нему, но все равно каждый раз рад. Как будто не было между ними никаких разделяющих воспоминаний, ничего, что мешало бы просто быть рядом и чувствовать себя дома. Гарри удивился бы, но ему было слишком хорошо и спокойно.

— Как же я выспался, — зевнул Гарри. — Как будто тысячу лет спал!

— Да, — кивнул Снейп. — Уж где и выспаться, как не здесь.

— А теперь, если я вернусь обратно, окажется, что прошла тысяча лет? — лениво спросил Гарри, повернувшись на спину. Он был под одеялом, полотенце куда-то подевалось, но джинсы были на месте.

— А тебе не кажется, что следовало это выяснить до того, как шагать в зеркало?

— У меня ты есть. Чего мне выяснять.

— Трогательное, но безосновательное доверие. 

— Если не тебе, то кому?

— Нет, не окажется, — уголок рта у Снейпа дернулся. — Наоборот. Здесь время и пространство другие. Вернешься через пять минут, после того как ушел.

— Я устал, оказывается. Я и сам не понимал, как устал. 

— От чего?

— Я устал охотиться за людьми, которых я не могу ненавидеть. Мне жаль их. Я устал от войны.

— Может быть ты и не воин, Гарри?

— Может быть. Я тут недавно подумал — ты к кому приходишь? К воинам при исполнении, да? Поэтому я тебя видел тогда на дежурстве?

— В открытый портал можно пройти и без адресной повестки. Если пропуск есть.

— Мне кажется, или ты ушел от ответа? — Гарри приподнялся на локте.

— Ты вроде приходил поспать, а не поговорить о моей работе, — Снейп поднялся с постели и отошел к столу.

— Да, точно. Но знаешь, когда в голове прояснилось, сразу захотелось задать тебе кучу вопросов.

— Не стоит, Гарри.

— Но мне интересно! Ты так запудрил мне мозги с этими своими котами и неопределенностью, что я так и не смог понять самых простых вещей.

— Здесь нет простых вещей. Считай, у меня новая работа, — оборвал его Снейп. — Такая же, в общем, как была, сам понимаешь. Преемственность.

— В смысле, ты варишь зелья?

— Это не работа, зелья — это хобби и любовь, Поттер.

— Тогда при чем здесь преемственность?

— Ты благополучно забыл все что хотел забыть, да? — Снейп сердито ткнул пальцем в свое запястье, на котором была метка. — Здесь ничего не забывают. Я на службе. Так уж получилось.

— Так именно поэтому я видел тебя, когда эта тетка забирала Тома? — Гарри выбрался из-под одеяла и зябко передернулся.

Снейп снял со спинки стула полотенце и подал ему. Гарри набросил его на плечи и посмотрел Снейпу в лицо, стараясь не поднимать взгляда выше носа. Чисто выбритый подбородок, поджатые губы, а ведь он совсем недавно улыбался, вспомнил он. Улыбался ему, Гарри. Или ему почудилось? Вдруг стало страшно обидно: за Снейпа, которому и теперь ничего не забыли, за Тома, который только успел подумать про смерть — и та сразу пришла. И за себя, за то, что таскается, как дурак, к Снейпу, будто ему тут медом намазано, и именно здесь он чувствует себя наконец дома, а тот все талдычит про «я на службе». Быть живым — это быть уязвимым, вспомнил Гарри и почувствовал, как защипало в носу. Он хотел фыркнуть, но вырвался только всхлип.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прохладная ладонь Снейпа опустилась на его волосы. Гарри вскинул голову и наткнулся взглядом на ту самую, странную нежную улыбку. В груди что-то ослабло, и он вцепился в Снейпа, спрятав лицо у него на плече. Его затрясло, из глаз хлынули слезы. Снейп держал руку у него на затылке, и слезы лились, лились, как будто скопились за все годы, когда он не плакал. Когда судороги прекратились, горло уже саднило.

— У тебя странная работа, — севшим голосом прошептал Гарри, уткнувшись лицом в шею Снейпа.

— Подними-ка лицо.

Гарри послушался. Кончиками пальцев Снейп коснулся его век, бровей, щек. Погладил горло. Слезы тут же высохли, горло прошло, а глаза перестали гореть. А у Снейпа из-под ногтей заструился тонкий белый дымок.

— В твоей «службе» есть свои плюсы, — попытался улыбнуться Гарри. — Спасибо. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. В жизни так не ревел.

— Вот именно.

— Что? 

— В жизни. Ты сейчас, считай, в гостях. 

— А-а. Хм, ты тоже, вообще-то, в жизни так не улыбался, — Гарри рисковал, но Снейп не перестал, не стал прятать улыбку.

— Зато я слуга, как и в жизни, — сказал он.

— Значит, все-таки по службе приходил? — Гарри схватил его за руку. Дым, исходящий из кончиков пальцев, смотрелся странно, но не пугал. Он сжал узкую, жилистую ладонь. Да, вот оно, то самое ощущение. — Но ты не переживай. Я привык. Ну за мной, и ладно. Здорово, что в этот раз все-таки ты. Я уже почти придумал…

— Нет! — резко перебил Снейп. Гарри вскинулся, но Снейп отвел взгляд. — И не смотри мне в глаза, говорил же! И Мерлина ради, будь ты осторожен на этих своих заданиях! Думай головой!

— Очень странно, что ты мне это говоришь, нет? Хотя ты всегда говорил именно это, — Гарри провел руками по рубашке Снейпа. Она могла бы быть мокрой от слез, но она была сухой. Сухой, очень гладкой и почему-то очень яркой.

— Гарри, перестань. Тебе пора.

— Почему?

Рубашка начала испускать яркое, холодное сияние. Через швы просочились язычки пламени. Гарри зачарованно потянулся к ним рукой.

— Северус, ты же не забрал меня тогда. А мог. Целители удивлялись, что я не пострадал. Или ты просто посмотреть приходил?

Снейп натягивал перчатки.

— Северус!

Воздух стал толкать Гарри в спину, сопротивляться не было никакой возможности.

— Северус, почему ты меня выставляешь! Тебе ведь не все равно! И я… 

— Что «и я», Гарри? — процедил Снейп. — Мне не нужны подачки!

— Да при чем здесь подачки!

— Ты решил, что поспать в моей постели и поплакать у меня на плече достаточно, чтобы привязаться?

— А кто решает, сколько чего достаточно! — Гарри взмахнул руками, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, и уронил полотенце. — Нет никаких таких ведомств для привязанности… И для любви нет! Это тебе не смерть! Нет никаких правил!

— Вот тут ты прав, — вздохнул Снейп. — Таких ведомств нет. И правил нет. Поэтому один сплошной бардак кругом.

Он снова улыбнулся своей невозможной, незнакомой улыбкой, распахнул зеркало, и Гарри оказался у себя.

***

Несколько дней Гарри ходил сам не свой. Все стало каким-то другим. Он не поднимался в комнату Вальбурги, а другие зеркала были вызывающе пустыми. Он пытался разобраться в том, что с ним происходит, что он будет делать, если перестанет быть аврором, но все время сворачивал мыслями к Снейпу.

Как он там? О чем он думал, лежа с ним рядом и дотрагиваясь до его лица, пока Гарри спал? Может ли он желать? Снейп с его холодными пальцами и теплой улыбкой, с тремя подушками и вишневым садом за окном. Кто он? Этот Северус, с которым рядом было так хорошо проснуться — это все тот же Снейп, что был раньше его профессором, или уже другой? Гарри сам не знал, как так получилось, но ему хотелось узнать. Потому что мир, в котором был Северус, был совершенно точно лучше, чем тот, в котором его не было.

***  
Близился конец дежурства, Гарри страшно хотел спать и жалел, что, как всегда, забыл взять с собой хотя бы сэндвич. В животе бурчало. До конца смены было еще три часа. Гарри обошел вокруг очередного заброшенного здания и поднял воротник, защищаясь от холодного ветра. Он снова думал про Северуса. О том, когда тот успел стать Северусом, а не Снейпом. Гарри улыбнулся и решил, что в этот раз не будет ломиться в зеркало, а пригласит Северуса к себе. На кофе. И наконец посмотрит ему в глаза. В конце концов, сколько можно жить в состоянии неопределенности? Он хотел узнать это нового Северуса. Мерзавца, который обещал ему кофе, но выгнал, так и не напоив.

Небо потемнело, а воздух стал стеклянным. Ветер стих.

На этот раз вороны спускались к нему всей стаей, как огромная воронка. Грай был оглушительный, и хлопанье крыльев подняло целый вихрь мусора. Черный кенгуру большим прыжком перемахнул через пустующий оконный проем. За ним появился и Снейп. Вот, значит, и все.

— Ты должен поцеловать меня, Снейп, — не дрогнув, сказал Гарри. — Я так загадал. И не только поцеловать, вообще-то. Я рассчитываю на большее, если ты заберешь меня.

— Нет, Гарри.

Снейп вынул из кармана ножницы. И с натугой потянул за кольца, так, что винт с треском вылетел из серединки. Руки его окутали змеистые клубы дыма, но он не остановился, а разломал каждое лезвие пополам.

— Ты с ума сошел? — Гарри был ошарашен. Он чего угодно ожидал, но не этого.

Северус покачал головой.

— Я не забрать тебя пришел, а попрощаться.

— Но ты же должен был…

— Черта с два я должен! — зло ответил Снейп. — Только не во второй раз!

— Во второй раз? А, ты об этом…

— Больше никогда. Только не тебя.

Рубашка на груди Снейпа загорелась белым пламенем, а потом вдруг все исчезло: дым и пламя. Остались только сломанные ножницы. Обычная рубашка, обычные руки.

— Вот и все, — сказал Снейп и посмотрел на небо.

Вороны исчезли. Кенгуру двумя прыжками скрылся за углом.

— Так нечестно, — ошарашено выдохнул Гарри. — Я… Я же тогда мог выбирать! А сейчас ты взял и выбрал за меня!

— За себя, Гарри. Я выбрал не быть смертью для тебя.

— Но зачем? Зачем ты… вот это вот все?

— Думаешь, нужна особая причина?

— А как еще?

— Да никак. Нет никаких правил, сам же говорил.

— Северус! — Гарри протянул руки.

— Невозможно выбрать смерть, если можно выбрать жизнь, Гарри. Вспомни, что тебе снилось, когда ты спал в моей постели, — Снейп тоже протянул к нему руки, но не двинулся с места. Ножницы истаяли в воздухе, и за его спиной появились двое мужчин. Их пыльная одежда напоминала военную форму магглов: камуфляж, пряжки, береты. Снейп криво улыбнулся. Не оборачиваясь, он завел руки назад, щелкнули наручники.

— Возвращайся, Гарри. Живи.

Гарри набрал полную грудь воздуха: возразить, закричать, броситься к Снейпу, но все потемнело, а потом просветлело снова. Над ним был знакомый потолок палаты в св. Мунго.

Перед глазами плавали черные мушки, но Гарри сел. Оглянулся — пока никого. Держась за стенки, он встал и, пошатываясь, добрался до палаты, где был тогда Том. Зеркало отражало только его, Гарри. Сжав зубы, он достал палочку, призвал перо и нарисовал на ладонях глаза, напоминающие те, что были у Снейпа на перчатках. «Представь себе, что перчатки у тебя есть», — вспомнил он. Не сработало. Зеркало молчало.

А может быть, оно не работает потому, что он его разбил?

Закусив губу, Гарри вышел из палаты, свернул по коридору и увидел за открытой дверью отблеск зеркала. Женский туалет! Что же, значит зеркало там большое.

Оно и правда оказалось большим — во всю стену. И на раковине под ним лежал забытый тюбик губной помады. Не надеясь уже ни на что, Гарри розовой помадой нарисовал большой глаз посередине зеркала. Это же Снейп, с ним может сработать что угодно!

Зеркало потемнело. Забыв дышать, Гарри следил, как Снейп в сопровождении конвоя идет сквозь длинные пустые коридоры. Облупившиеся стены, разбитые окна, скупое искусственное освещение. Он видел все издалека, и слышно было плохо. Но вот открылся вид на большой кирпичный зал. Пол, усыпанный битыми камнями, кирпичные стены и очень длинный стол, застеленный зеленым сукном. За ним сидели люди, лица которых показались Гарри серыми. Стопки бумаг, папки, канцелярский клей, печати… 

Снейп стоял перед ними, слегка ссутулившись. Уже без наручников. Гарри не мог оторвать от него глаз.

Голоса гудели как пчелы в улье, Гарри пытался расслышать хоть что-нибудь, прижимался к зеркалу ухом. Хотелось кричать, но он боялся, что его услышат и станет только хуже.

— Нарушение договора, превышение полномочий, внесение лишних промежуточных точек… Будем действовать по порядку, рассмотрим все… Секретарь суда, согласно протоколу, нам нужно собрать показания…

— Северус, — неслышно прошептал Гарри.

Бубнеж длился, кажется, целую вечность. Секретарь суда перекладывал бумаги из папки в папку, клерки что-то согласовывали, и вот человек в сером галстуке стукнул молотком по столу.

— Вердикт суда однозначен: виновен! Северус Снейп, обвиняемый в… 

— Северус! — закричал Гарри.

Снейп, оглянулся. Не дослушав перечень своих проступков и приговор, вынул из кармана перчатки и положил их на стол перед судебным приставом. Затем развернулся и пошел к зеркалу.

— Снейп, ты обманщик! — Гарри даже кулаки сжал от злости, очень хотелось вмазать прямо по зеркалу. — А ведь говорил, что по службе!

— Да пошли бы они, — пожал плечами Снейп.

— Говорил, что слуга! — никак не мог уняться Гарри.

— Все-то ты забываешь. Я и в жизни был слугой, прямо скажем, не очень.

— А уж учителем, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Ну да. Но зато теперь твой казус будут долго разбирать. У них почему-то такого не было еще. Невручение повестки, недействительный статус, несоблюдение кодекса должностных лиц при исполнении… Затянется на десятилетия, а то и дольше.

— Что с тобой будет?

— Да не страшнее всего того, что было, Гарри. Дисквалифицируют, а, может, переведут на нижние этажи.

— И что там?

— Откуда я знаю? Может, буду приходить за неудачливыми зельеварами. Или, — усмехнулся он, — за какими-нибудь мелкими животными. За бурундуками.

Гарри рассмеялся, закрыв лицо руками.

— О, Мерлин! Ну ты скажешь.

Снейп пожал плечами. Потом протянул руку к зеркалу и погладил поверхность напротив лица Гарри.

— Но послушай, — Гарри попытался вцепиться в стекло, — если ты не часть системы, если ты можешь выбирать, значит ты живой! Ты не мог бы поступить как угодно, если бы…

— Поразительное умозаключение, Поттер, — Снейп знакомо изогнул бровь. — А ты можешь выбирать? Ты же живой. Но до сих пор не выбрал.

— Я не успел!

— Зато сейчас у тебя есть время, — парировал Снейп. — Можешь успеть все, что захочешь.

— Неужели ты вот так уйдешь? — Гарри прильнул к зеркалу, прижав к нему обе ладони и почти касаясь носом.

— Видимо, так.

— Тогда пусть никого не присылают ко мне. Ну или ладно, пусть приходит Пиздец. Но один! Если ты будешь к бурундукам ходить, пусть за мной кенгуру тогда. Логично же?

Снейп вдруг оказался совсем рядом, если бы зеркало не разделяло их, Гарри бы мог уткнуться ему в шею, обнять, прижать к себе и не отпускать.

— Везде ты ищешь логику, а сам не умеешь ею пользоваться. Нет ее, твоей логики. И не смотри мне в глаза, — прошептал Снейп. Гарри скривил губы в горестной гримасе. Повинуясь движению тонких пальцев, гладивших стекло, он опустил веки и прижался лицом к зеркалу.

— Вот так, — услышал он низкий голос, ставший еще тише, и, не помня себя, разомкнул губы и поцеловал Снейпа. Мокрое, соленое, прохладное стекло даже не дрогнуло. Но он целовал все равно.

— Живи, Гарри, — едва он оторвался, чтобы вдохнуть, слова порхнули ему в ухо. Гарри отпрянул от зеркала, но ничего не смог разглядеть за дымкой и грязными разводами. Он быстро протер поверхность рукавом, но видел только себя, следы воды, слез и помады. И какую-то девушку, которая застыла за его спиной.

— Гарри Поттер? Офигеть! — выпучила она глаза.

Гарри всматривался и всматривался в глубины зеркала— ничего. Никого.

— Гарри Поттер? — повторила девица.

— Да. И да, я знаю, это женский туалет. Простите, — от слабости стали подгибаться ноги. Он схватился за раковину. Просто зеркало. Розовый обмылок, плавающий в лужице у крана. И никакого Снейпа. Нигде.

***

Уйти из Аврората после статьи в «Пророке» «Гарри Поттер: мужчина, который целуется с зеркалом в женском туалете» было совсем несложно. Сложнее было решить, что делать со своей жизнью дальше, но Гарри подумал, что просто обязан справиться.

***

Новый дом Гарри был небольшим и совсем рядом с лесом. В нем были витражные окна, камин и черепичная крыша. По выходным у него гостили Рон и Гермиона. Гарри был ужасно благодарен Гермионе за то, что она перенесла к нему целую библиотеку разномастных книг. И не задавала вопросов.

Однажды ночью Гарри проснулся. Ветки боярышника стучали в оконное стекло. Ему снился поцелуй. Но на этот раз не было никакого стекла между ними. Он вскочил, бросился к двери, распахнул ее. Никого. Пустое крыльцо. Он почти ожидал увидеть Северуса. Его губы все еще немного болели, и видеть перед собой пустоту тоже было больно.

Мог ли Северус навестить его во сне, если раньше показывался в зеркалах? А, может, он больше не слуга смерти…

Гарри вспомнил, что так и не посмотрел ему в глаза. Значило ли это, что еще ничего не решено? Возможно, он еще может сделать тот самый выбор, о котором говорил Северус. Ведь если существует много вероятностей и много миров, то мало ли, где сейчас Северус и кто он. Он ведь отказался быть его смертью и теперь может быть, кем угодно!

Гарри Поттер зажег пару свечей, развернул чистый пергамент и вытащил перо.

_«Раз уж все возможно, то наверняка в каком-то из множества миров ты читаешь то, что я пишу. Может быть, у тебя в комнате появилась новая невидимая рука, которая пишет непонятные строчки, и ты расшифруешь мои каракули, я знаю. Я — буквы на странице, я — отражение в чашке чая, в луже, в ложке, в набегающей волне, ты видишь меня? Я думал, я далеко, но я так близко! Позволь мне взглянуть на тебя!_

_Пока наши взгляды не встретились, мы — только возможности. Я плыву на волнах вероятностей и слышу голос из сердца волн, он зовет меня. И это твой голос. Однажды волна поднимется особенно высоко, и ты тоже услышишь меня._

_И я знаю, тогда все множественными миры выстроятся в ряд, и я наконец снова посмотрю на тебя. И все возможные вероятности: и твои и мои, — станут одной единственной возможной реальностью. Я выбрал, я наконец понял, что можно выбрать._

_Если мы — возможности, мы существуем везде, и живые и мертвые одновременно, пока кто-то не откроет ящик. Мы — текст на белой странице, на светящемся экране, рисунки в блокноте, мысли в голове. Каждый раз, когда отражение наших имен, написанных рядом, попадает кому-то на сетчатку, возможности вспыхивают и накладываются друг на друга._

_И если есть наблюдатели, которые могут выбрать нужную вероятность вместе со мной, а ведь такое очень даже может быть, учитывая кенгуру, то прошу: посмотрите на нас! Позвольте нам жить в ваших глазах. Позвольте любить. Взгляните на нас!_

_Слышишь, Северус, я выбрал тебя. Не смерть, но любовь._

_Взгляните!»_


End file.
